Lepidolite (RS100)
'Lepidolite' Lepidolite is a RS100 Sister's Gemsona. She is a gem from Homeworld, best friend of Pink Tourmaline, Purple Agathe and Amber. Her weapon is a gun. It is one of the protagonists of the series Homeworld Random Gems. 'Appearance' Lepidolite hair are in constant disarray. It looks like it just stepped out of bed, but more likely is that they had had a severe restless night. Her hair color is Lavender. Lepidolite skin is pale lavender. Eyes lepidolite are as usual dots, has dark circles under his eyes with exhaustion. Her nose and mouth are small. Lepidolite comes every day in the dark lavender suit with black and lavender shoes. 'Personality and Interests' Lepidolite is a gem from Homeworld. She has two gems located on the head, resembling a small double horns. It is one of the busiest and seized gems, which changes when only gets to Earth. The lack of any work activities and driving her crazy. Usually responsible for other gems and usually ends up that it must fix all their mistakes. She is not stable emotionally. Once the bursting energy of other time breathes her sarcasm. She tries not to linger, but in a period of strong fatigue turns silent displeasure. It is rather a social type, however, is very helpful and trying not to judge gems and their decisions. She can recall a weapon, two pistols. In addition, it can affect the gravity and manipulate. She knows quite monstrous ways to use this power, but its peaceful approach allows to use it only to levitate. Abilities Like every gem Lepidolite can trigger the weapon, change shape, to create fusion ,bumble items and refer hers body into gem, When combined with: *Pink Tourmaline she makes Kunzite *Amber she makes Ametrine *Purple Agathe she makes Lolite 'Reing of gravity' Lepidolite special power is possession gravity. Her 'peace', is adapted to ensure that she could use his power without obstacles. Apart from her, much faster tires. Despite these obstacles, lepidolite does not care and well, because over time can use her ability much more freely. 'Gem' Lepidolites gem is on the back on her head. She has 2 gems (even shes not a fusion) that are weirdly shaped like horns. Lepidolite is variety of mica. It is stone of calm, trust, and acceptance. It has a strong relaxing, balancing and calming effect. It brings hope in dark times by lending a sense of balance and calm. Lepidolite is a stone of transformation in that it helps one get through transitions with trust that everything will ultimately turn out for the best. It engenders and enhances self-love, patience, and optimism. 'Trivia' *This is the only gem that are reluctant to fuse. What's more, she never participated in this combination. Closer contact with any other gem for her unacceptable. *Although she has 2 gems is not a fusion. *Just like Mc Guywer can create interesting inventions from literally nothing. *Reads everything that falls into her hands. * She likes to sleep, in addition to various strange places. *She often drink. 'Gallery' . ☆BANANA GODDESS☆ TABLICA 12:17, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:RS100 Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Neutral Girls Category:Gems Category:Random Homeworld Gems